My last fight with you
by xXAnime-MisstressXx
Summary: As blows were exchanged, only one winner could stand. Birthday fic for Sasuki-Senpai, Yin yang pair, (Gon x Killua / KilluGon) and everyone x everyone...


**My last fight with you**

**A/N: **Birthday fic for Sasuki-senpai! It's on… July 6! A bit of Everyone X Everyone here! XD the main couple is of course the yin yang pair.

**WARNINGS!: **bad language and grammatical errors. I not good in English...I'm like, Italian. ._.

It really sucks thought, first time typing up a story like this… ;-; I'm sorry…TT_TT

* * *

Dead bodies scattered around the warzone as two generals stood on the opposite side on each other. One had spiky dark green hair that was hidden in a general's hat and the other had fluffy silver hair, each drew a weapon very different from each other. One had a gun, another had a katana. Another wore white while the other wore black.

"How does it feel losing everyone you cared for? Captain Gon?" the silveret snickered as he twirled his gun

"How about you? You lost almost everyone, General Killua?" the other captain- Gon, swung his katana dangerously "I may be a ranks lower than yours, but that doesn't mean I'm that weak!"

Walking towards the other, Killua simply stood on his place. Waiting for him to do what he wanted, suddenly a hand grabbed him leg, alarming him. Looking down, he finds a blonde struggling to be alive. Widening his eyes, he kneels down and pushed the blonde in a sitting position, the other Captain stops at his tracks.

"Kurapika, hang on in there!" Killua yelled as he held the blonde

"L-Let me fight f-for our General..! I-It seems since like I-I'm the last…" Kurapika coughed as he shakily got up, drawing chains from his bloody right hand.

"Y-You're injured! You should rest while you can, let me handle it!" the silveret scolded- obviously cares for his subordinates

"Letting someone else fight for your pride, eh?" Brown eyes narrowed "How pathetic"

"You have no right to say that!" the blonde yelled as he ran up to the opponent.

Before his chain could even reach the ebony-haired man, another solider blocked his attack with a sword.

"I won't let you touch him!" It was another raven-haired man, only this time, he had spectacles on

"Leorio," Kurapika glares as he redrew his chains "How dare you interfere…but for the general, I will defeat the both of you!"

As their fight continued on just not that far from the two generals, Killua then cocked his gun and went near Gon. When they were face to face with each other, Killua pointed his gun on his head while Gon placed the blade of his katana on his neck, making it slightly bleed.

"Shall we end this?" Dodging a chain that suddenly came out of nowhere, they jumped away from each other and clashed their weapons.

…

Blows were delivered and wounds were reopened. Fighting in war wasn't easy, especially if you knew that your life was on the line. Some leaders of squads fought hardly to protect their general and their members, some fought to protect their love ones and some even for their pride.

Chains dropped to the ground beside another ebony-haired man with a cross on his head, the blonde slid down on the fallen debris beside him and held the other man's hand.

"I had regrets…but it seems like you made the most of it- ack…" blood splattered from his mouth as he lay lifeless next to the said man…Kuroro Lucilfer.

Leorio panted heavily as he watched his ex-best friend die in front of his eyes, wincing at the rather large wound on his side, he held it as he glared at Kuroro who had the blonde's attention all the time.

"Haha…Looks like I wasn't able to grab your attention in the end…" the doctor smiled pitifully "Sayanora…" and with that, he fell to the ground, losing blood rapidly as he died with a smile.

Noticing the thud of another soldier, Gon gritted his teeth as he struck the sword towards the silveret.

"Your subordinates are all gone now…" Killua smirked as his gun was forced the other way to block the katana

"So are yours, baka" Gon glared at him

Slashing the katana, he was able to inflict a scratch on his cheek as bullets whizzed past him just by an inch.

Some more blows and gun shots were heard in the bloody warzone. Finally, a final swish of the sword and the last gunshot ever heard happened in a second.

A katana was struck into black cloth as a gun embedded itself through white. The last people standing widened their eyes as it became dull, their life source slowly passing.

"No winners…huh?" Killua coughed as he took the katana out of his body, dropping to the ground, he closed his eyes as he remembered a small forgotten memory

"_Ne ne! You know?" a familiar ebony haired boy smiled brightly at him "It's fun being with you, Killua!"_

"_Oi! -! D-Don't say things like that!" he yelled, quiet flustered_

'Is this…a memory..?' he thought slowly, his consciousness slipping from him, but not before noticing lips falling in front of him.

…

As Gon felt the bullet shoot through his chest, he stabbed the katana through his opponent, ignoring the sad feeling in his gut as he slowly fell to the ground.

'Why do I feel guilty? He's an enemy…right?' landing in front of the said enemy, he could feel a familiar warm sensation from him, suddenly a memory passed

"_Oi, Gon! Don't say anything like that!" a familiar silveret yelled, quiet flustered _

"_Haha! Gomen -! But…promise me" he then walked over the silveret "We'll be friend forever, right?"_

_Holding a hand out to him, he let his pinky up, the silveret looked down and sighed, joining his pinky with the other they nodded_

"_Yeah...friends!" _

"Friends..?" he said softly as he looked at the lifeless silveret in front of him "How did we end up like this then…." He asked as his consciousness slipped away from him.

* * *

A redheaded woman slowly walked at the deserted corpse party, avoiding each body she encountered, she then went to the middle and saw the two best friends lying beside each other.

"Even in the end, they cannot be separated, neh? Gon, Killua…" the woman smiled softly as rain poured down at them.

Right now, the two men were facing opposite each other, faces close to the others, somewhat they were forming a circle in the middle. Their black and white colours complimented their position, they were forming their own symbol they made before… a yin and yang.

How these best of friends became enemies was a story never told as they lay lifeless together, the woman making their hands link and faced the sky.

"The yin yang pair…is one that cannot be separated" the woman muttered "Without the other, it is nothing…"

As the rain poured harder, two young boys that seemed to glow from the dark area happily ran across the bodies, smiled beaming each area as they reached the middle of the battlefield.

"_Friends…right?" a ravenet asked the other as he made Gon smile_

"_Yeah!" another silveret made Killua smile as they disappeared in the air…_

* * *

I don't think I did well… oh well, happy birthday sis!


End file.
